


she swears she's home

by orphan_account



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phe, I'm staying with you today." Eleanor announced, walking into the said girl's room.</p><p>"What did Jasper do this time ?"</p><p>or</p><p>The first time Jasper tells Eleanor he loves her, she doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she swears she's home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! Enjoy my second story ! Please tell me your input !

It was almost everyday Eleanor rushes into Ophelia's room, declaring herself Ophelia's roommate and plopping herself down on Ophelia's bed and staying there until Ophelia got the guts to ask her boyfriend what was going on. 

" Phe, I'm staying with you today. " Eleanor announced, walking into the said girl's room.

" What did Jasper do this time ? " Ophelia asked, internally rolling her eyes. She was far too polite to actually do the action, and it would be colossal if you did that in front of the one and only Eleanor Henstridge. 

" He told me he loves me. " Eleanor mumbled against Ophelia's bedspread.

" And that's a bad thing ? " 

" Of course it is ! " Eleanor got up, pulling a pillow against her chest as if it was barrier from the rest of the universe. " No one actually loves me ! Like love, loves me. " 

" Oh, Len. " Ophelia left her seat on her couch and sat down next to her self-proclaimed best friend. " This is what it's about ? " 

" What do you mean this is what it's about ? " Eleanor exclaimed.

Ophelia flinched slightly before answering, " This is Beck all over again, sweetie. You think he'll break you. " She pulls the other girl into a hug. 

" I do not ! " Eleanor huffed, pulling away from the embrace. 

" You do. " Ophelia insisted, " Look, anyone can tell Jasper loves you ! All you need to do is let him in. And Len, I know better than anyone what it's like to not want to love someone. I know you love him too. You're just afraid to admit it. " 

" I am not in love with that infuriating bastard ! I mean, he fucked my mum ! " 

" Yes, I admit that's messed up and disgusting and I hate that that happened when I wasn't around but it's all in the past, Len ! It's not like he loved her. You know why ? " She didn't wait for an answer, " Because he loves you ! " 

" Ophelia, is Eleanor there ? " 

The two girls froze at the familiar accent, Ophelia rushing to the door to answer and Eleanor running to the girl and trying to stop her. 

" No ! Bitch, he can't know I'm here ! " Eleanor said, tackling Ophelia down. " Fuck, you made me ruin my Westwood's. " 

" He already knows you're here ! You're always here ! Where else would you be ? And those are mine, you borrowed it for the gala last night ! " Ophelia fought against the princess's iron grip, finally freeing herself and racing towards the door, brandishing the girl who had ran to her bed to the bodyguard. 

" I'll leave you two to it. No sex on my bed, please. " Ophelia shut the door. 

" What do you want, Jasper ? " Eleanor asked, curling herself up on the bed, cocooning herself in the comfort of Ophelia's bedsheets. 

" You. " He answered, walking over. He sat himself on the bed, pulling the duvet up and placing himself next to her. " Just you. " 

" As much as I'd like a Nicholas goddamn Sparks movie written out just for me, what the fuck do you really want, Jasper ? " Eleanor scoffed, turning so her back faced him. 

" Do you love me too ? " He said, the truth finally unveiling itself and revealing the worse of two evils. 

" No. " Eleanor lied, burying herself underneath a large mound of pillows. Jesus fucking Christ how many pillows does Phe need ? 

" Are you lying ? " 

" No. " 

" You're sure about that ? " 

" No. " 

" So you love me ? " 

" I don't know. " She confessed, pent up confusion and anger finally leaking out of her mind. 

" Eleanor—"

" I just don't know, would you please leave me alone now ? " Her voice cracked, releasing her unwanted tears. 

" I love you. " 

" And you think that makes it any easier for me to admit that I love you ? " 

" You love me ? " 

" I don't know. " 

" I love you, though. That's all you need to know. You don't have to love me back. " 

" But how you I possibly not, Jasper ? Tell me how I shouldn't love you back. " 

" I don't know. " 

" And you think I do ? " Eleanor laughs mirthlessly, " When have I actually made a decision that was good for me ? I loved Beck and he had some kind of picture of me drug-less and basically his ex-wife. I let you in, you fuck my mum. " 

" I love you anyways. Drugs and all. " 

" Thanks, but that doesn't exactly make anything simpler, does it ? " 

" It doesn't. But this does. " He pulls her flush against his tux-clad body, turning her around so he could see her face— raw emotion swirling on the surface of her face, and pure fear dancing underneath her facade. Gently, he aids her until their lips meet. 

Electricity is always what she thinks when they kiss. A little zap, telling her that it feels right. It feels good, it's good for her, it's perfection. But is it really ? 

Their kiss is long-lived, before they separate for air. 

" Don't hurt me. " Eleanor whispers. 

" I'll do my best. " He brushes her hair from her face. 

" I love you, then. " She says, leaning in until their foreheads meet. 

" I love you too. " 

" No sex ! " Ophelia yells from the other side of the apartment. 

" No guarantees ! " Eleanor shouts back, giggling onto Jasper's chest, her hand thrown across his body, pulling their bodies closer. As he smiles at her, a quiet and preserved one reserved only for her, kissing her on her forehead, she swears she feels home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Xx Grace


End file.
